Parent Trap Parody
by To Many Words
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married and have twins. But at the birth of these lovely kids our favorite couple divorce. Ron goest to California while Hermione stays at London with her baby twin while the other one goes with Ron. What happens when the twins meet a


The Parent Trap

Chapter one – The Beginning

_A/n: Okay this is a Parent Trap/Harry Potter parody! Awesome I know! Anyways…yeah I think I'll put the full summary here. Hope you'll like it. Just to let you know I'm working on my chapter 10 for At Hogwarts__So no worries. Of course there are some different parts in the story then there is in the movie. This is mostly Ron/Hermione but there is some Harry/Ginny._

Summary- Ron and Hermione get married, and Hermione has a set of twins: Aaron and Hagen Weasley. But when Hermione and Ron have a divorce at the birth of these babies, what will happen to them. Aaron and Ron go to America in Napa, California, while Hermione stays in London with Hagen. Ginny Weasley comes with Ron to support him while Harry stays with Hermione to help Hagen. Hermione becomes a teacher at Hogwarts. The History of Magic is the position she filled when Binn's retired and Ron is captain and keeper for a Quidditch team he made. Sadly though Harry and Ron never met. (Don't ask me how, it has to fit) Even, sadder Ginny and Harry haven't met.

**Dedication: **To Katlin my friend who is going to be helping me with this other story. But I won't start that till this summer later on. Also to the people who reviewed my "My Best Friend's Sister"

**:Past:**

"I do" Ronald Billus Weasley said smiling at his new wife. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley smiled back at him.

"You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said. Ron slowly lifted up her veil and bent down to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. At the reception party, Hermione and Ron sat a huge table. Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ron…"Ron turned around from his conversation with Seamus and smiled to Hermione.

"Yes, love?" Hermione loved it when he called her that.

"Let's dance…" Ron nodded and smiled. This was the happiest day of his life.

**:Nine months later:**

"Ron, you are such a bloody prat!" Hermione yelled as she rocked Hagen and Ron rocked bounced Aaron on his knee. Ron was glaring at her.

"I'm a prat! It's not my fault _Vicky_ still talks to you!" Hermione groaned. She hated it when Ron brought up Viktor.

"You know what, Ronald?" Hermione yelled at him causing Hagen to cry. Hermione rocked Hagen some more.

"What, Hermione!" Ron yelled back this time making Aaron cry and fuss. Ron picked up Aaron and stood up, rocking him too. Ron glared at Hermione as she glared back.

"Maybe marrying you was a huge mistake!" Hermione threw her wedding ring at Ron's hurt look. She regretted the words that flew out of her mouth. She saw him looking down at the thrown ring and Ron stopped rocking Aaron and placed him down in the crib. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione gasped, but was shocked to hear him say something else.

"_Accio luggage…"_ And his luggage came down full of clothes that had packed themselves. A picture was in the luggage as well. It was of him and Hermione dancing, Ginny had taken it for them and smiled when they saw it. He took the picture and ripped it so it had a picture of a very confused Hermione on one side and another equally confused Ron on the other as they looked for they're partner. He placed Hermione's picture in his luggage and closed it shut.

"_Accio Aaron's luggage…" _Hermione's eyes were wide. She wasn't going to let him take Aaron. Ron noticed her reaction. "I want to be able to see one of my sons grow up." Ron simply said. Hermione didn't do much. Ron grabbed his cloak and put a jacket on Aaron. He picked up both the trunks, said a charm to make them shrink and pocked them with his wand and walked away with Aaron in his arms. All Hermione did was watch him leave without another word. She gently fingered the picture of Ron and cried, letting soft tears fall on to the picture. She didn't think he was going to go far, she thought that he would just go to Ginny's, but no. Ginny was persuaded to go to the States with Ron and they moved to Napa, California.

**:Thirteen years and nine months later:**

It was at Camp Wizardry, the camp where underage wizards were allowed to do small magic in Moose Lake, Maine. Kids all over were being flooed in, being dropped off by a muggle way, or by portkey. They were all getting to Camp Wizardry some way or another. Boys of all ages were coming in to the camp. This camp showed how to do things muggles did and what Wizards can do. Near by a man yelled to another.

"Here's another trunk, Dave!" the other man yelled. 'Dave' grabbed the trunk and pulled it asking where it should go along the way. On his way to the spot he was supposed to put it, he heard a girl's voice telling around her that she thought this was a camp for witches. Dave laughed softly and put the trunk on to a pile of other trunks. Martin and Martin Jr. were explaining things about how everything went on in the camp.

"Okay found my trunk…"Aaron Weasley said. Then three more were placed on it. He groaned. "Now the question is…how do I get it out?" Aaron said as he placed his sunglasses on his head. Aaron was a boy with red hair that was spiked up with gel and soft brown eyes. His left ear had a cartilage piercing making him look cool and his face had a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He had a red shirt and a blue jean jacket over it. He wore blue baggy shorts. He tugged at his trunk in hopes to get out, but it didn't move. "I can do this…" He tugged again and again, and it still didn't come out. "Okay maybe I can't do this…" He continued to pull when he head someone come besides him.

"You must be new." Said the boy. Aaron stopped pulling at his trunk, and was about to get his wand, but noticed he left it in his trunk. He mentally slapped himself.

"How can you tell?" Aaron said with a hint of sarcasm. The other boy put his trunk down.

"You didn't know how to grab your trunk before the counselors tossed it into the heap." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I would say you need some serious help." He said. Aaron nodded.

"Thanks that would be great. It's the orange one." Both of them started pulling when they saw another guy on the other side grab his trunk quickly. He had brown shorts and a green shirt with a shamrock on it and had black hair.

"Whoa…now that's the kind of help we need." Aaron said. The guy next to him nodded and cupped his mouth.

"Yo, Shamrock kid!" The kid turned around. Aaron used this chance for his help.

"Could you help me here with my trunk? It's the orange one…buried all the way down there." Aaron said.

"Sure…" The guy with the shamrock on his shirt said. He looked at the trunk. "That, that'll be easy," He pulled it out and was surprised to see Aaron come from California. "Hey you're from California?" He said.

"Do you live in Hollywood?" The other guy said. "Do you live next door to a movie star?" he continued. Aaron laughed a bit.

"What is up with you two, I'm not even that famous or anything. I haven't even been to Hollywood, dad doesn't allow it. I live in Napa. That's northern California. And I live next door to a Quidditch field." Aaron stared at their faces. "My dad is a keeper for his Quidditch team. He's pretty good too. I know a few moves myself. " Aaron smiled. He was making friends already.

"Weasley, Aaron!" one of the counselors called. Aaron stood on his trunk.

"Over here!" as he raised his hand. The counselor gave a warm smile.

"You'll be in Arapaho…" He said loudly. Aaron got down off of his trunk to see the two boys he was once talking to were smiling at him.

"That's were I am. I'm Danny by the way." The kid with the Shamrock on his shirt said. Aaron grinned at him.

"I'm in Arapaho too. David's the name." The other guy said. Aaron smiled.

"Awesome, come on, you guys." The three of them picked up their trunks and wheeled them down a road. Aaron put his sunglasses down on his face as he walked with his new friends. "So…does either of you, by any chance, know how to play chess?" Both of them shook their head.

"Nah…never tried, nor know how to." They both said. Just then a limo went by them honking. Aaron looked over his sunglasses and looked at the limo.

"Whoa! Who is in there?" Aaron wondered. Danny and David shrugged and they continued to walk down to their cabin.

**:By the Limo:**

Harry Potter opened the door and walked out. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green shirt. He waited for another boy to come out. Out came a boy with kaki shorts on and a tucked in button downed white shirt on. His red hair was flat down and gelled to one side. Hagen Granger looked around the camp site.

"Here we are, Hagen. Camp Wizardry for underage wizards. I can't believe we traveled all the way from London for this?" Harry said as he smiled down at Hagen. Hagen just continued to look around the campsite.

"It's rather cozy here, though don't you think Potter." Hagen smirked lightly at Harry. Harry smirked back. "Don't you think, Harry?" Harry laughed.

"That's not exactly the word I would use, Hagen. So let's go over your mum's list, or she'll have my head." Hagen laughed as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and read over the list. "Now let's see, Vitamins?"

"Check"

"Wand?"

"Check"

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, Check." Harry looked at Hagen funny. Hagen smiled "Check for fruits and check for vegetables. Go on." Harry laughed a bit. He loved Hagen like if Hagen was his own kid.

"Hogwarts: A History?"

"Check."

"Extra pair of glasses?"

"Check."

"Quill?"

"Check"

"Sun block, lip balm, insect repellant, parchment, owl, photograph of your mum, your grandfather, and of course your faithful friend, me." Harry smiled as he rolled up the piece of parchment and placed them in his pocket.

"I reckon I have it all." Hagen said with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, and your grandfather wanted me to give you this." Harry pulled out a small miniature chess set. He pulled out his wand and it grew. He opened the chess board and there were a set of beautiful chess pieces. "A brand new chess board with complete set of chess pieces." Hagen laughed. His cat Crookshanks decided to chew on one or five of his pieces and wanted a new one. "Maybe you'll actually find somebody on this continent who can whip your arse at chess." Hagen scoffed.

"I doubt anyone can beat me, but thanks Harry. And thanks for bringing me here." Harry and Hagen stood there for awhile till Harry hugged him.

"Now, remember if you need me I'm just a floo, an owl, or whatever way you want to contact me away if you change your mind." Harry said.

"Thanks, I'll be fine. 'Sides I learned to protect myself from you, the famous boy-who-lived. I'll see you in eight weeks Potter." Harry and Hagen shared a grin. They shook hands and soon it became their own handshake they had made up.

"Have fun, squirt." Harry said as he ruffled his neat hair. Hagen smiled and fixed his hair to its original state.

"I will, Harry, I will." Hagen smiled and Harry sat back in to the limo as he and Hagen waved good bye. Hagen picked up his things and walked over to his cabin. He walked in and set his trunk down. There were two other boys about his age. He smiled at them.

"Hullo. My name is Hagen Granger, and you are?" The two boys looked up from what they were doing.

"My name is Jason McKeon." Hagen smiled and shook his hand. He looked back to the other boy. The other one stood up and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Eric Gunner." The two shook hands as well.

**: The next day:**

It was lunch time at Camp Wizardry and in the mess hall, it was packed. Everyone was trying to get something to eat. Especially Hagen and Aaron. Hagen and Aaron were right next to each other in the lunch line and haven't noticed each other when and were about to look at each other when Martin came in between them.

"Excuse me, boys. I've just got to have some of these wonderful peanuts." Martin said as he took a spoonful and another and spooned them in to his bowl. Martin looked to his left to Aaron. "Would you like some, lad?" Aaron shook his head.

"No thanks, I can't I'm allergic." Aaron said as he walked away when he looked down.

"Oh that's too bad. How, 'bout you boy? Would you like some?" Martin asked as he looked over to Hagen on his other side.

"Oh, sorry, wish I could, but I can't I'm allergic." Hagen politely declined. Martin nodded.

"Oh yes, allergic, you just told me that…"Marin looked to his left then back to Hagen. "How did you get over there? Oh well. First day of camp, you'll have to excuse the old boy. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers." Hagen smiled and slipped away when Martin looked back down. "I mean, you know, sugar in the salt shak- now where did he go?" Hagen and Aaron laughed along with their friends on different sides of the room.

As they left Aaron went off to the dueling area. He took out his wand. His aunt had taught him some few curses that she had used when she was in school. Aaron had dueled everyone and was finishing off the last one who was in the dueling area. Aaron was wearing a safety vest that was red and a safety pants that was white. He took of his mask.

"All right! Excellent, the winner and still undefeated champ from Napa, California Mr. Aaron Weasley." Aaron's friends cheered while Aaron had a huge smile on his face and bowed. "Do we have any challengers to face our champion duelist?" At that moment Hagen and his friends had just came from a muggle sport. No one spoke up while Hagen was walking towards the area. "Oh come on, let's see if someone is willing to duel Mr. Weasley." Hagen looked up at his friends then to Martin Jr.

"I reckon I'll have a go at it." Martin Jr. grinned and looked down at a piece of parchment and checked something off on it.

"Okay, we have a new challenger. Suit up." Martin Jr. said still looking at his parchment. Aaron and his friends were throwing water at his face with their wands and Hagen and his friend's were helping him suit up. Hagen dressed in a blue vest and white pants put his mask. He took his wand out and ran his fingers over it then gripped it in his right hand. The two met in the middle, their wands in their hands and their masks put in place. "Wands at the ready…" They both stood with their wands near their face. Then turned around back to back. "Eight steps…" They took their eight steps and turned around in their duelist stance. Aaron twirled his wand in his fingers while Hagen's wand was spinning on his hand. "Dueler's ready…no **_expelliarmus_** and no unforgivable curses…and…duel."

"_Incendio…"_ Aaron said and a blast of fire aimed at Hagen, but Hagen thought quickly.

"_Accio bucket water…"_ And quickly a bucket of water stopped the fire that came directly at Hagen. _"_**_Petrificus Totalus…"_ Aaron ducked and it hit one of the boys behind him making him fall with a thump.**

**"_Rictusempra…" _Aaron said. It hit Hagen straight in the stomach. Hagen laughed hard holding his stomach but kept his wand up. He quickly muttered a spell that made the tickling go away. Hagen glared at Aaron as everyone was laughing at him. Hagen began saying the same spell near Aaron's feet making Aaron jump backwards a few times.**

**"_Stupefy…"_ Aaron's felt numb, and then fell backwards when the leg-locking curse was placed upon him. Aaron fell backwards into a pond and Hagen couldn't help but feel bad. He walked up and said, "_Finite Incantatem…_ I'm sorry…really here let me help you up." Hagen said as he stretched out his hand. Aaron nodded then smirked to himself and pulled Hagen into the pond with him.**

**"Well, what an incredible show. It looks like we have a new winner, Mr. Hagen Granger from London, England." Martin Jr. said as everyone clapped. "Come on boys, shake hands." Aaron and Hagen stood back to back in the pond and took of their masks as they put their wands in their pockets. "Come on boys, shake hands it's not going to hurt you." They turned around and both of them gasped. For them it was like looking in a mirror. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. They shook hands and gasped at the touch. They pulled their hands apart.**

**"Why is everyone looking?" Aaron said nervously. Hagen shifted nervously from foot to foot.**

**"Don't you see?" Hagen said in a quiet voice.**

**"See what…" Aaron said as he looked around besides Hagen. Hagen couldn't believe his ears.**

**"The resemblance between us both…" Aaron scoffed and Hagen glared, this was getting on his nerves. "All right, let's see then. Your ears…oh…don't worry you'll grow in to them…hopefully…" Hagen glared and shifted his weight again. "Your eyes, it's obvious that you wear contacts your eyes are closer together…" Hagen narrowed his eyes. "…and that nose…I…wow…words can't be said about that…but don't worry those can be fixed." Hagen grabbed his nose quickly. Two of his friends were holding back Jason who wanted to punch Aaron.**

**"Do you want to know the real difference between us? Hmm…I can duel and you can't or I have class and you don't. Take your pick." Hagen smirked. Aaron balled up his fists.**

**"Why I otta…" Aaron said between gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. They were advancing towards each other when Martin Jr. came in between them. **

**"Whoa…let's break up this little love fest. Aaron, Hagen…Hagen, Aaron…Whoa…" Aaron and Hagen looked at Martin Jr. then went back to glaring at each other. Aaron and Hagen glared at each other. It went out like this through out the day. Every time one of them crossed each other's path one would make rude remarks or they would simply glare, but was worse was what happened at Night. It was in Hagen's cabin and he had been facing everyone in chess. He had beaten everyone so far and no one could. Kids all around were intense on their game.**

"Sorry…checkmate." Hagen said as his bishop moved to get his opponents king. The kid groaned. Hagen smirked to himself as his opponent paid up ten sickles. His last opponent had paid twenty galleons in hope to beat him. Hagen didn't need much money; his mum was a bit rich and had brought much money from London. It seemed the same anywhere. Galleons, sickles, Knuts. All the same. "Is that it? No more takers?" There was much shifting in the crowd mummers of no and not a chance was muttered across the room.

"I'll think I'll have a shot at it." Hagen looked up and saw Aaron. He was wearing a shirt that had three W's on them. Standing for Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. In his hand was a bag that looked like it was made of dragon hide. He dumped out everything out and out came Galleons about fifty and sickles which were obviously a lot more. Hagen rearranged the pieces on his chess bored.

"Take a seat, Weasley." Hagen had a smug look on his face. Aaron put in all his money which was a lot of money. Hagen just smirked as well putting the same amount of money if not more. The game went on for at least twenty minutes. Both were sure that they had found a way to win.

"I'll make you a deal, Granger. Loser has to jump in to the lake after the game." Aaron smiled looking down at his pieces.

"Excellent." Hagen said agreeing also looking down at his pieces. Aaron continued to smirk.

"Butt Naked." Aaron added. Hagen's grin widened.

"Even better. Start unzipping Weasley. Queen to E4. Check." Hagen grinned. Aaron looked scared for a moment and Hagen continued to grin, but Aaron's grin came right back.

"Oh your good, Granger. Real Good. I guess not good enough. Rook to A7. Checkmate." Hagen's grin fell of his face as he saw his King corned by a rook, a pawn, a knight, and a queen. Aaron smirked. Hagen took a deep breath. He stood up as Aaron collect his winnings. Everyone followed Hagen outside. Soon Hagen began to take off his shirt, his shorts, and then his boxers. He blushed a tad, and began walking out to the dock, naked.

"Here goes nothing." Hagen whispered to himself. He turned around and gave Aaron a hard glared as Aaron returned it with a ha-ha-I-won-you-lost-in-your-face smile. Hagen turned around and dived into the lake.

"Quick grab his clothes." Aaron whispered. David grabbed them in a bunch and ran off. Hagen came out of the lake shocked to find his clothes gone. He glared at nothing.

"If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin." Hagen said to himself. He picked up his shoes and hurried to his cabin, hoping no one would find him. He quickly ran into his cabin. Jason laughed a bit.

"Nice birthday suit." He chocked out. Hagen glared at him and pulled out a pair of blue boxers that had HG all over.

"Ha-Ha…Very funny. Go shove a stick up your arse. Well we're going to get them back." Hagen said. Eric and Jason and looked at each other and nodded.

"We're with you Hagen." Eric said, Jason still tried to stifle his laughs in but nodded his head all the same.

_A/n: Well I hope you liked it. Took me quite a lot of time. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of doing another parody while I do this one. It's still going to be Ron/Hermione but only this time it's going to go by Cheaper by the Dozen. Hopefully some of you saw that movie, and hopefully some of you liked this story so far._

_-IsK_


End file.
